Faith
by vickster51
Summary: A short one shot of a possible post-wedding ending to 7x16!


**Faith**

 ** _Happy Sunday Darvey fandom. I'm still revelling in the character development we saw in 7.13. That's what I've been waiting for Harvey! As I've already had a go at writing a possible wedding in You Can Never Go Back, I thought I'd write this short one-shot of a possible end to 7.16 following the wedding, as I had a bit of dialogue that I really wanted to use in a story. Do let me know what you think, good or bad, in the review, as it's always lovely to hear what you think! :)_**

 ** _..._**

It had been the perfect day; a celebration of the love of two friends so close to her and Donna couldn't help but swallow back the lump forming in her throat, as the car moved through Manhattan's streets, still busy despite the late hour.

It had been bittersweet for her, seeing Mike and Rachel so happy and yet knowing, at least for a while, she wouldn't be there to share that happiness with them. That final goodbye was still to come in a few days and she wasn't sure she was ready for it.

"We can visit them, Donna."

Harvey's voice broke through her thoughts, reading her mind and she turned to face him. "I know, but it's not the same."

He nodded, a sad smile crossing his features. "I know," he replied quietly. He would miss Mike just as much as she would miss Rachel and he was certain that he was only able to be so positive, when faced with his friend's departure, because of the woman beside him. He reached for her hand, interlinking their fingers, his thumb stroking hers. She smiled at the simple intimacy of the gesture, something she was still getting used to. After so many years of blurred lines, this new path they were tentatively walking down together both thrilled and terrified her.

The car drew up outside her building and her gaze met his, his eyes warm and inviting. It seemed ridiculous to her how nervous she was about this. It was Harvey after all. "You want to come up?"

He smiled, not his cocky, Cheshire Cat grin, but a gentler smile, one that told her he was perhaps nervous too and he nodded, before telling Ray he'd see him tomorrow.

...

She could feel him a couple of steps behind her, as she unlocked the entrance to her building and they made their way inside to her front door. Maybe this was another reason she was nervous; they were back at a place that had borne witness to so many charged, emotional moments between them over the years, as well as "the other time".

She glanced over her shoulder, as if to check he was still there, before moving to unlock the door to 206. Harvey watched her as she selected the key and marvelled at how far they'd come; how utterly right this felt. Needing to be closer to her, he stepped closer behind her, the exposed skin of her neck, thanks to her swept back hair, too inviting.

As Donna turned the key in the lock she felt his lips against her neck and she stilled, her eyes closing at the sensation. She could feel his right hand against her waist and she was grateful there was something steadying her, as he trailed soft kisses down her neck and collarbone.

"If you want the door open, you're going to need to stop that." She could feel his smile against her skin, before he moved just a little bit away from her.

Opening the door, she stepped over the threshold and he followed her, stopping when she did, just inside the living area, turning to face him. His eyes travelled up her figure and he smiled. "God, you're beautiful."

The words made her laugh; they sounded strange coming from him. "You don't look too bad yourself, Mister." A look crossed his face at her words, as if he was recalling a memory and she wondered what he'd been thinking about, making a mental note to ask him later, as she stepped closer to him and kissed him softly. He responded immediately and she loved how gentle it was, not the carefree kisses from 13 years ago, but one much more intimate and loving, filled with everything they had been through during all the years they'd shared together.

Harvey broke the kiss reluctantly, his forehead resting against hers; his eyes closed. The only sound was the quiet ticking of the clock in Donna's kitchen and the distant sound of the car horns in the world outside her apartment. A few seconds later, he opened his eyes and met her gaze.

"I'm so scared I'll mess this up, Donna," he whispered, the raw honesty of the words clear in his eyes and his voice. Tilting her head a little, she smiled at him, a little overcome by his feelings being laid bare before her. He'd come so far, she thought to herself.

Her hand found his cheek, the skin warm to the touch, giving her an extra sense of calm.

" _We_ won't."

She sounded so sure, so utterly confident in the truth of her words, that some of the tension left him. "How do you know?"

Her eyes met his, her thumb caressing his cheek. "Because I have faith in us, Harvey….. _Always_."

The love he felt for her in that moment was so overwhelming, he almost couldn't breathe. How he had managed to win the love of such an incredible woman still astonished him. All he knew for certain, as his lips captured hers again, was that he was never letting her go.

...

 _Okay, so I've written the kissing at the door before, but I want it, so thought I'd repeat myself. Oh and it was the Faith dialogue I wanted to use (hence the title). I'd love that idea of them having faith in each other to come in to this somehow. Do let me know what you think!_


End file.
